Me gustas
by v-vic
Summary: No es fácil enamorarse.Y mucho menos cuando la persona que amas es 6 años mayor que tú. Éste sentimiento dentro de mí...podré demostrárselo? Cómo decirle que la amo? Megurine Luka?


Gentesita bonita! :D

Sí, soy fan del LenxLuka así que…este es el producto xD!

Eeen fin, simplemente quería hacer esto antes de explotar por las ganas x3!

Lo peor es que casi no hay fics de ésta parejaa! POR QUÉEE!

Me tuve que enamorar de una de las parejas menos apreciadas de Vocaloid ;3;

Pero bueno, yo voy a cambiar eso! ;D

_Len es el que narra_

**Kagamine Len & Megurine Luka, así como todas sus canciones pertenecen a Crypton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustas..<strong>

La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado Luka.

Es hermosa, amable, inteligente… siempre que la veo en el estudio cantando, con todo ese sentimiento en su voz, siento algo en mí. Una sensación muy extraña, como tener el estómago vacío, al mismo tiempo que me relajo y me siento feliz.

Cuando cantamos juntos, es simplemente mágico para mí.

Pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que ella no es para mí, que no me ama. Siempre que la miro, y ella me sonríe con dulzura, siento el calor en mis mejillas y a mi cuerpo estremecerse.

Y como ya dije antes, ella sólo me mira como a un "hermano menor". A veces, al ver a Kaito y Meiko abrazándose y diciéndose palabras de cariño, incluso a veces besarse, me imagino cómo sería que Luka y yo fuéramos así.

Pero eso no puede pasar.

Se preguntarán desde cuándo me gusta. Como ya dije, desde siempre.

Desde el día en que la vi llegar, con timidez e indiferencia ante todos, simplemente agradeciendo la bienvenida. Incluso llegué a pensar que no era real. Que era una simple ilusión, no podía creer que un ser tan perfecto existiera.

No, yo no siento un "amor apasionado" por ella, en mi opinión soy demasiado joven para _eso_. El amor que yo siento por mi compañera es puro, nada que ver con el físico. No pretendo tener un _"momento"_ con ella, no intento _"seducirla"_; lo único que deseo, es que me corresponda, que me quiera.

Y es que es frustrante!

Es frustrante el hecho de que tu primer amor sea 6 años mayor que tú! Es frustrante que todo el mundo la adore por su físico y no por cómo es!

Es frustrante enamorarse de ella.

…

Entré a mi habitación después un cansado día.

Rin, mi gemela, estaba sentada al borde de nuestra cama, con su celular en manos. Tarareaba una canción.

-Ah, Len! – exclamó sorprendida al verme – hehe qué haces aquí?

Noté que estaba intentando esconder su aparatito.

-Ehh….bueno, ya que es nuestra habitación, creo que tengo buena razón para entrar, no?

-Ah, claro! Hehe! – rió con nerviosismo.

Me senté junto a ella y la miré. Me encanta verla sonreír.

Amo a Rin con todo mi corazón; es la mejor hermana que uno pudiera desear. Claro, tiene momentos en los que nadie la aguanta más que yo, pero aún así la quiero mucho. Así que sé que puedo contarle sobre cómo me siento.

-Qué tienes ahí? – le pregunté señalando su teléfono para hacer conversación antes de decirle sobre Luka.

-Es, bueno…nada importante! Cosas de chicas! Nada que te gustaría saber, hehe..

Una molesta vocecilla dentro de mí me decía que tenía que ver conmigo..

Casi me desmayo cuando vi lo que mi _amada hermana_ había publicado ante todo el mundo:

"_Haha, gente, a Len-kun le gusta Luka!"_

Y Rin lo notó.

-Oh-oh…

-Qué…has…hecho..? – cuestioné con voz temblorosa, antes de comenzar a gritar.

Me callé de repente.

Luka!

Salí del cuarto asustado, tenía que encontrarla AHORA.

-KAITO! – grité.

-Hm? Qué te pasa, Len? – me preguntó, sacando su paleta helada de la boca y alejando su mirada de la revista que leía.

Jadeante, le pregunté por Luka.

-Ahh…Salió hace unos 10 minutos.

RAYOS, RAYOS, RAYOS RAYOOOOS!

No me quedó de otra. Regresé a mi habitación y encendí la televisión.

-_En vivo, público de Japón! Nuestros periodistas han encontrado a Megurine Luka de Vocaloid! En estos momentos estamos esperando sus respuestas acerca del escándalo que armó Kagamine Rin!_ –anunció el hombre del noticiero. Me tensé aún más.

Apareció entonces la imagen en la pantalla. Todos los hombres perseguían a Luka con sus cámaras, grabadoras y micrófonos.

Ella sólo caminaba lentamente, sin prisa. Su mirada estaba serena, parecía como si nadie estuviera tras de ella.

-_Señorita Luka! Qué piensa sobre lo que escribió Rin? Cómo se siente con la situación?_ – gritó uno.

Con un suspiro corto, volteó su mirada a los periodistas.

-_Lo único que siento es asfixia. Les suplico no me sigan más, caballeros._ – respondió severamente, con una increíble tranquilidad.

Apagué el maldito aparato.

Según vi, estaba cerca de casa. Maldita sea! Qué es lo que haré?

Seguro va a odiarme!

Me siento estúpido por mi maldita timidez! Por qué no puedo tener más confianza? Por qué Luka no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella? Acaso… no sería mejor portarme como en "_Spice"_? No, mala idea.

Rato después se abrió la puerta principal. Luka había llegado.

Salí lo más silencioso que pude de la habitación, y la vi en la cocina. Sí, lo mejor en éste momento era alejarme y esconderme, o incluso acercarme a ella y confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero eso no fue lo que hice.

Me quedé ahí parado, contemplándola. Mezclaba con una cucharita su té, tomaba sorbos de vez en cuando y luego volvía al libro que tenía en manos.

Podría quedarme todo el día así. Mirándola, sus ojos, su cabello. Toda ella era un sueño.

Y lamentablemente, me vio.

-Len?

El sólo escucharla decir mi nombre, ésas tres malditas letras, me hizo sentir en el Cielo. Claro, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y yo también.

Reaccioné.

-L-Luka! Hola.. – le dije con una risa nerviosa.

Me sonrió.

-Qué haces ahí escondiéndote? Ven, quieres un té? – me dijo.

-C-claro..

Me acerqué lentamente a la mesa y me senté frente a ella.

Pasados unos 2 minutos (los cuales sentí como 2 décadas) más o menos, me dio una taza con el té que me ofreció hace rato. Le sonreí y agradecí, y lentamente comencé a beberlo.

Se sentó.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, el silencio más incómodo de mi vida.

-Y…eh…sobre los periodistas… - comencé, sonrojado.

-No le des importancia. Lo único que quiere esa gente es sacar rumores de donde puedan.

Tragué un poco del té.

-Sí, supongo…p-pero, lo de Rin…

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Tranquilo. No te preocupes, está todo bien.

Sonreí. Era muy comprensiva.

Asentí alegre y terminé mi bebida.

…

Nos sentamos todos en el sofá. Viernes, era noche de película. Ésta vez le tocó escoger a Miku lo que veríamos hoy.

Según sé, trataba sobre una chica que estaba enamorada de un muchacho mayor a ella, y que no le podía decir sus sentimientos por temor a lo que pensaría.

Meloso, meloso.

Sin embargo, era justo lo que me pasaba a mí.

-Aww..esto seguro será lindo! Aunque hubiera preferido algo más terrorífico! – dijo Rin con entusiasmo.

Apagamos las luces y comenzó la película.

_A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O!_ quise creer, aún sabiendo que me encontraba en la misma situación de ésta chica sin sentido común.

Hay veces en las que ves algo, y te parece repugnante. Otras, te parece maravilloso porque es exactamente lo que sientes.

En mi caso, me parecía repugnantemente maravilloso. Rayos!

Pero había un impulso dentro de mí. Lenta e inconscientemente, resbalé mi mano por el asiento, hasta encontrarme con la de Luka.

Dudoso, tomó su mano y la apreté suavemente.

Para mi sorpresa, me respondió.

Gracias a la oscuridad nadie más podía vernos, pero yo miraba esto con la claridad del agua…Ella sólo desvió la vista de la televisión un segundo, me miró a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

No soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

Mi sonrojo era mucho, pero mi alegría lo superaba.

Mi corazón latía a mil, sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor en mi frente, y un revoloteo en mi estómago.

Probablemente nunca pueda ser más que su _hermano menor_, su compañero de trabajo o un simple amigo…pero cada segundo que pueda pasar con ella, lo disfrutaré.

Aún si se va con alguien más, si ella es feliz, creo que yo lo seré.

No hubo nunca en mi vida un momento más perfecto.

…

Sábado, por fin!

Miré mi mano derecha, y la acerqué a mi cara, sonriente.

Luka tenía una piel tan suave…y olía muy bien, por cierto.

Desearía que siempre fuera viernes! Tomaría su mano una y otra vez. Sería hermoso.

Wow, me siento como una adolescente incomprendida "enamorada" de algún cantante famoso. Aunque pensándolo bien, SOY un adolescente enamorado de una cantante famosa.

Quería verla, quería hablarle.

Salté de mi cama ignorando las protestas de Rin (lo cual me costó un golpe..) y corrí a la sala, esperando encontrarla ahí.

Nada.

Busqué en el comedor, la cocina, incluso los baños.

Al fin, la encontré sentada en una silla en el jardín, leyendo mientras tomaba un café.

-B-buenos días, Luka-san! – saludé acercándome a ella.

Ella seguía usando su largo camisón rosa claro, se veía ciertamente linda. Me sonrojé al verla así.

Claro, yo seguía usando mi camisa blanca y pantalones amarillo con bananas (oh, sí!), lo cual me hizo sentir…algo avergonzado.

-Buenos días, Len. – dijo sonriente. – Cómo dormiste anoche?

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bien…y..ehm..y tú, Luka? – no estaba seguro si debería hablarle así o con más respeto, pero en fin.

-Bien, gracias. – dijo asintiendo.

Me senté en otra silla, junto a ella. La observé unos minutos. Notando que la miraba, ella también posó su vista en mí. Me sonrojé levemente.

-Oh, no te amarraste el pelo. – dijo acariciando mi cabeza. Se sentía TAN bien…

Sentía que me derretía con sus cariños..

-Eh? Ah, no. Hehe…me lo suelto por las noches.. – dije algo perdido.

Ella asintió.

-Por su puesto, debí suponerlo. Te vez lindo así, aunque te pareces un poco a Rin…claro, excepto por los flequillos..

Me quedé callado, mi cara estaba caliente.

Me…me dijo _lindo_?

Qué importa lo demás que dijo? Cree que soy lindo!

Reaccioné al escucharla reír.

-En..en fin, qué estás leyendo?

Miró su libro y me miró a mí, sonriendo.

-Esto? Nada interesante, no creo que te agrade mucho..pero si quieres saber…_"El Jinete sin Cabeza" _de Washington Irving.

Reconocí el título.

-Ah, sí!

-Te gusta? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí! Me encanta la trama!

-Wow, no sabía que te gustaba leer..qué más has visto? – me dijo interesada.

Sonreí.

Pasamos un buen rato charlando. Nunca pensé que tuviera tanto en común con ella.

Intercambiábamos opiniones, títulos…

Creo que estoy de suerte!

No pasó mucho para que Meiko nos llamara para el desayuno.

Nos sonreímos uno al otro y me levanté.

-Len. – me detuvo tomando mi mano.

Una vez más sentí el calor en mi cara.

-S-sí?

Ella sólo sonrió.

Peligrosamente se acercó a mí y…me besó.

Me sentí tan débil que caí de rodillas y acerqué más nuestros cuerpos.

Si esto es un sueño, quiero dormir por siempre…

Era magnífico el sentimiento…tan perfecto..

Pero todo lo bueno siempre acaba. Nos separamos.

Me quedé callado mirándola a los ojos.

-Sobre lo que publicó tu hermana… - comenzó a decir – creo que siento lo mismo, Len.


End file.
